Molly Hooper: Devoured and Adored
by Ambur
Summary: She could hear his sigh of annoyance through her door. "Molly, this is ridiculous. Let me in. I can smell you Molly. Let me in so that I can devour you."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Molly Hooper : Devoured and Adored

Rating: A BIG OLE M! (This one is going to be naughty)

Author: Ambur D.

Notes: This is my first attempt at an Omega verse. I don't know that much about it, but I wanted to try. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Molly slammed the door to her flat sliding down onto the floor as she did so. She could feel her face burning with her mortification. Her respiration was labored from the effort she had just put out running from the morgue at St. Bart's all the way to her flat which was quite a distance for someone with such short legs. She could still see the stunned expression on John's, Greg's, and worst of all…Sherlock's face. She had been so mortified that she did not notice the expression that came over Sherlock's face after his initial shock.

Molly began to wonder how hard it would be to find another job. There was no way she could go back to St. Bart's and face Sherlock again. She didn't even think she could live through the embarrassment of seeing John and Greg again, although they would be kind enough to act as if this had never happened.

Molly felt as if she would explode from the turmoil inside of her and her lungs still burned trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible from her sprint form the morgue.

She knew that one day, what she had tried so desperately to hide, would come back to haunt her. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to hide it forever. Not only was her secret out, but now everyone knew she had lied about it.

Molly Hooper was not a Beta. She was in fact an Omega who had the unfortunate luck to go into a heat cycle, a most powerful and potent heat cycle in the room with three Alphas. At first, she had thought perhaps she was just coming down with something. Her skin became flushed rather quickly and she had felt a bit under the weather, but when she had turned back around to show the three men her report and her findings, her breath caught in her throat as all three of them stared at her with smoldering eyes and the most intense expressions that she had ever seen.

She instinctively backed away, the worst possible thing a ripe Omega could do in the presence of three Alpha males. Instinctively, they stepped forward following her. Molly could feel the panic in her chest began to well and she struggled to control her breathing which had become erratic from both her fear and her excitement.

Molly had always hidden the fact that she was an Omega. She hadn't even known she was an Omega until she was almost 18 years old. Three months before her 18th birthday, Molly was hit with a fierce heat cycle that frightened her terribly. Her mother had died when she was 13 years old and her father had never been comfortable explaining the differences between the alphas, omegas, and betas. He believed that he didn't need to since he thought she was a Beta as she had yet to experience a heat cycle.

He was an Alpha and her mother an Omega and both of her parents had assumed she would take after one of them, but when nothing happened which she began to experience puberty, it was assumed she was a Beta after all.

However, when she entered her first heat cycle at 17 years old, her father was afraid something was wrong with her since it happened so late in her life and took her to hospital immediately. After sedating Molly who was overcome with desires and feelings she didn't understand, the doctor had tests run and informed Mr. Hooper that his child was indeed an Omega. Due to her small stature and her athleticism, running and gymnastics, Molly was underweight for her age. Her heat cycle, like her menstruation cycles, had simply started much later in her life. She was a perfectly healthy and normal 17 year old Omega.

And to Molly's mortification, her father and very male doctor, both Alphas, explained to Molly what it meant to be an Omega. Her father, not quite able to explain the knotting, left that up to the doctor, who explained it so clinically to Molly, it horrified her to think of it happening to her.

Afterwards, both the doctor and her father left the room and a female Omega nurse was sent in to help Molly with any further questions. Molly was miserable as she felt the wetness coating her inner thighs and humiliating her even more. The nurse tried to explain to her what she could do to relieve herself from the feelings she was having, but Molly was nowhere near ready to try sex with someone. The nurse suggested using a toy but she did not want to lose her virginity to a piece of rubber and plastic.

So Molly suffered through her first heat with the use of her own hand and a mild sedative. The doctor also gave her a medication that was supposed to help suppress the urges that a heat would cause. It helped Molly a little, and as she got older, though her heat cycles were miserable…absolutely miserable, she managed to keep them under semi control and go on about her life.

Molly had discovered that a new drug was to become available soon. It was supposed to help Omegas alter their heat cycle should they wish too. Molly had been one of the first people to volunteer for the drug in hopes of stifling these urges and cycles.

Though it hadn't been her father's intentions, the discomfort he experienced at discussing such things with Molly had made her think something was wrong with being an Omega and having these cycles.

Molly was roused from her mortifying walk down memory lane by a knock at her door.

"Molly, open the door." Sherlock said through her door.

Molly's hand clamped over her mouth and she scooted away from the door, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She could hear his sigh of annoyance through her door. "Molly, this is ridiculous. Let me in. I can smell you Molly. Let me in so that I can devour you."

* * *

**Review please...I live by them. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Rating: M sexy times!**

**Wow thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing, following, and adding this to your favorites! I have never written a story like this, so yay! You all liked it! Thanks for your support and encouragement.!**

* * *

It took Sherlock merely moments to recover from the shock of Molly being an Omega. In a flash, he was out the door of the Morgue in pursuit of his pathologist. Her scent still lingered in the halls as he made his way outside in search of her. He spotted her instantly and began his chase.

He was amazed at the speed with which she ran, but he had seen the distress on her face when she realized that she had begun a heat cycle in the presence of three alphas. He did not understand her discomfort or why she would lie to them all about being a Beta, but he would find out soon enough, after he had caught her.

He was no more than a few yards behind her and the scent of her heat increased as she ran, making his mouth water. Sherlock could see the other Alphas and Omegas watching them both as they passed and he could tell by the expression on many of the faces, the people assumed this was just little game that Molly was playing with him. He could also see the hunger in the eyes of the un-bonded alphas as he passed them. Deep growls erupted from his throat as he passed them to show that Molly was his.

Molly looked back once and her eyes grew wide with alarm. He couldn't help but smile. She hadn't realized he would give chase which made catching her even more delicious. He reached his hand out in front of him, a few more steps and he'd be able to touch her hair. He'd grab her, haul her over his shoulder, and take her back to Baker Street with him. He'd toss her onto his bed, pin her underneath him, and ravish her over and over until she was no longer able to speak coherently.

The grin that spread over his face was feral. He was so focused on his prey that he didn't notice the two workmen coming out of a shop carrying an old bookcase. Sherlock had to drop and roll to miss it, but he was back on his feet in an instant. The split second delay had been enough time to save Molly because she had just turned the corner and was now out of sight.

"Damn…" He cursed and sped up, his long legs bringing him to the corner in seconds. He could just see her running down the sidewalks through the masses of people. He cursed her small size, she was almost impossible to see in the crowds, but all he needed to do was follow her scent. His cock throbbed painfully as he ran. Begging to be set free and buried into her soft scorching heat, but he had to catch her first he reminded his cock and she was being very difficult about it.

Molly barely managed to make it to her building and key in her code before Sherlock reached her. She opened the door and ran inside the building, not waiting for it to close and made a bee line to the elevator. She didn't look behind her as she ran into the elevator and the door closed behind her. She did not see that Sherlock had made it into her building before the door had closed.

He decided on taking the stairs and when he reached the hallway to her flat, he just saw the brown of her hair as she had closed the door to her flat, thinking herself safe.

Sherlock allowed himself a moment to catch his breath before sauntering down the hallway to her flat, enjoying the smell of her that floated in the air.

He knocked on her door and rolled his eyes when he heard her sharp intake of breath and her scooting away from the door. Did she honestly think he would just go away?

He knocked again. "Molly, this is ridiculous. Let me in. I can smell you Molly. Let me in so that I can devour you."

He heard another gasp and the aroma of her scent increased deliciously. He inhaled deeply, his mouth watering. "Molly, open the door and let me in. You are miserable. I can smell your wetness and desire for me. You must be so uncomfortable, such a mess, let me in so that I can lick you clean."

"Go away Sherlock. I don't feel well…I'm sick…"

He chuckled. "You're not sick Molly. You're in heat, you're body is burning up, begging to be fucked. Let me in so that I can oblige."

"I said go away, Sherlock, please."

The distress was evident in her voice and he could not understand the meaning of it. "Molly, you are an un-bonded Omega and I am an un-bonded Alpha…you're my little pathologist, doesn't it make sense to you that you should be my little Omega also?"

She didn't respond and Sherlock frowned. His cock was throbbing to the point of bursting. "Molly…" He growled. The possessiveness in his voice caused an immediate response in Molly's body. He heard her moan and he could hear that she was rubbing her legs together against the floor. The rubbing increased her smell tenfold and he could not help his body's response. Both fists slammed on her door. "Your body is responding to my voice. Can you imagine how it would respond to my touch?"

He grinned in triumph when he heard her moan again as she pulled herself up from the floor. Slowly the lock clicked and she cracked her door, peeping up at him. Sherlock placed his hand on the door and pushed it open slowly, allowing her to step back.

He licked his lips when he saw her. Her skin was pink and flushed, her breasts heaved as she gasped for breath, her nipples hard and straining against her blouse. He could see the glistening of her moisture as it had slid down her thighs. Her entire flat smelled of Molly, a sweet and musky scent. The scent was so powerful, he could almost taste her.

"My little pathologist…" He whispered to her as he stepped further into her flat and kicked the door shut with his foot. She backed away from him again.

He smiled. "Molly, when you back away from me, it only increases my desire to pursue."

Molly had backed herself into the corner and before she could move, his right arm shot out and blocked her escape. She turned the other way, when his left arm shot out, blocking her escape from that angle as well. He leaned close to her, inhaling deeply. "I am like a starving man for you Molly. I think I could eat you for hours, love."

Molly squirmed against the wall as another spurt of wetness coated her thighs. She chewed her bottom lip, looking up at him from hooded eye lids, heavy with lust.

Sherlock lowered his face, gently brushing his nose along her cheek. "Why did you run Molly?" He asked softly.

"I…I was embarrassed and…afraid." She said breathlessly.

"Why are you so embarrassed? This is perfectly natural." He said nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Oh…" She moaned, her body leaning towards him automatically, craving the closeness. She could feel his smirk against her neck and he pressed his body against hers, crushing her into the wall.

"Are you afraid now?" He asked, running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"Yes…"She managed to whisper.

He leaned back from him, his eyes black with lust and desire. "Good."

She squealed when he scooped her up and over his shoulder, carrying her into her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, covering her with his body before she could move.

"You know…" He began as he kissed and nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. "Fear can be an aphrodisiac."

She moaned loudly when he sucked a particularly sensitive place on her neck. Her body arched into his and he stored the place away in his mind palace to use for later when he had her underneath him like this.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked in between his ministrations on her neck.

"Oh…Sher…I…never…done…this…Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " She gasped as he began licking the crevice between her breasts.

"You've never been knotted?" He asked as he placed butterfly kisses along the mounds of her breasts, while his hands slid underneath her blouse and under her bra to cup her breasts in his hands. He gave them both a gentle squeeze as he continued to suck the skin of her neck.

"Ohooo…no…never…." She gasped again.

He smiled against her skin and tugged gently at her nipples, rolling the sensitive little nubs in his fingers. Molly almost moaned in protest when she felt the cool rush of air as he leaned up from her.

He looked down at her, his eyes still black with desire. Molly swallowed hard and felt more wetness coat her inner thighs. Sherlock's grin became menacing as he took hold of her blouse and ripped it open, sending buttons flying all over her bed.

She shrieked from surprise and from excitement. His hands found her breasts again and he played with them underneath her bra. His hand took hold of the bra and he ripped it into, exposing her creamy flesh to his hungry eyes.

Her little nipples were pink and hard. Sherlock couldn't wait to taste her skin. He laid back over her, crushing her into the mattress and took her left nipple in his mouth. He was rewarded with a deep moan of desire from Molly. Sherlock suckled her greedily while his hand tugged playfully at the other pink nub. His mouth moved to her other nipple, suckling even harder while she withered underneath him.

His cock screamed at him to just take her already. Rip that blasted skirt and her knickers off and fuck her into the mattress.

_Patience_, Sherlock reminded his cock. _Seduction is the best game_. Molly must forget her embarrassment and her discomfort if she were going to enjoy what he was going to do to her. And Sherlock was determined she should enjoy being devoured.

Sherlock continued to suckle her nipples moving from one to the other. With one hand, he held his weight off her while he brushed his fingertips over her stomach and ribcage. Molly's skin was covered in goose pimples and she arched into him again. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted. She was powerless to him and completely weak to his touch.

Sherlock put his index finger in his mouth and sucked before grasping her right nipple and pinching it hard. Molly's eyes snapped open and she groaned. He blew cool air over the nipple he had just pinched making it harden even more, to the point of pain before taking it into his mouth again. She moaned again, her hands entwined with his curls. He could feel her nails racking over his scalp as he teased her.

"You know Molly." He began stopping his ministration and moving to where his face hovered over hers. "There is nothing quite like the taste of a woman, nothing quite so sweet and sensual. Will you allow me Molly? Will you let me be the first man to taste you? The only man to ever taste you?"

Molly swallowed hard. Her pupils dilated and little beads of sweat already formed on her forehead and between the crevices of her breasts. She nodded.

"You know what this means don't you Molly?" He asked as he slid down her body, raking his fingertips down her sides and ribcage. He moved down her body and the bed until he slid onto his knees onto the floor. He grasped her legs and pulled her foreword, opening her legs wide in front of him. "It means that you're mine Molly, only mine. No one will ever touch you. This…" He said, running his finger along her soaking wet slit, "Is mine and only mine."

She shivered in expectation and fear at the look in his eyes. She could just see the top of his head and his black smoldering eyes from in between her thighs. He slid a finger along her slit, dipping his finger into her folds. He pulled his finger back and it glistened with her essence. He put the finger to his lips and sucked. "Just as I thought, sweet."

She gasped when she felt his tongue begin to lick at the moisture on her right thigh. His hands massaged her legs as he enjoyed her. His tongue moved to her left thigh, licking and suckling the skin. She cried out and arched of the bed when his tongue traced a line from the bottom of her slit to the top. He placed his hand on her stomach and pressed her back into the mattress.

He nipped at her inner thigh and kissed the skin, dipping his finger into her folds again to find her aching core. He carefully pushed his index finger inside of her. She groaned and the muscles of her tight channel tightened against him. He pulled his finger back out to let his tongue push in-between her slick folds before pressing his finger back into her, a little further this time.

Sherlock pulled his finger back, his hands now gripping her waist and pulled her flush against the edge of the bed. He lifted her legs and placed them over each of his shoulders. He parted her folds with his fingers. She felt the rush of blood and she nearly screamed as he licked and flicked her clit. His tongue circled her clit, before delving inside of her, tongue fucking her.

She could feel the heat rushing to her core and she clutched at his curls, digging her nails into his scalp. It only fueled his desire and need for her. He kept thrusting his tongue into her again and again while his fingers rolled the sensitive nub. She felt the waves of heat coursing though her until she was overcome and screamed his name. But he wasn't done with her.

She was shaking and quivering under his ministrations. Her nails scrapped across his scalp as he continued to lap at her, his fingers now moving in and out of her slick hot core. She moved against his hand as he sucked the sensitive nub harder, biting gently and sending her into another fit of spasms, screaming his name as she clutched at him. He could feel her core throbbing around his finger as her entire body convulsed from the pleasure.

After she came a third time, Sherlock stopped and looked up to see the quivering, delicate woman in front of him. Her breasts were heaving as she gasped for air, her body trembled from the aftershocks of her pleasure, and sweat glistened against her creamy white skin. He wanted to fuck her so badly. He wanted to pull her down against him, pin her wrists on either side of her head and fuck her like a piston, until she was begging and pleading for him to stop because she could take no more.

"Please…Sherlock…no more…can't take it…" She managed to gasp.

Sherlock stood, taking her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. "But we've only just begun Molly. There is so much more to teach you and show you."

Molly looked up at him, her eyes heavy with lust. Her eyes moved over his form slowly. She noticed that he was fully clothed while she was naked and for some reason, she found this even more sensual. Her eyes stopped roaming when she came to the very distinct bulge in his pants that happened to be eye level with her.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. Slowly, she reached out with trembling hands and began to unfasten his belt. She pulled the belt from the loops, tossing it onto the floor. Sherlock stood still, letting her explore and take the lead.

She continued to chew her lips nervously as her small hands unfastened his pants and unzipped them. She took hold of the side of his pants and pulled them over his buttocks to his thighs. His erection was straining the threads of his boxers.

She took hold of the elastic band and slid his boxers over his hips, his erection bouncing freely in her face, his large, wide, heavy erection.

Slowly she reached out and ran her fingers along the ridge of his length. He moaned and it startled her. She jerked her hand back.

"Molly, touch me. Please." He said.

She reached out again and grasped his length gently. With her other hand, she ran her palm over the head and felt the sticky pre cum glide onto her hand. She licked her lips as she stared at it.

"Would you like to taste me, Molly?" He asked

She glanced at him, her skin flushing as she nodded. She leaned closer to him, still holding his erection and flicked her tongue over the tip of the head. He leaned into her hand, groaning. She flicked her tongue over the tip again before closing her lips over the head and sucking gently.

Sherlock's hand fisted in her hair and he stepped even closer to her. She opened her mouth wider and enclosed more of his length in her mouth, slowly pulling back, letting her tongue caress the underside of his shaft.

She tasted more of him as it oozed from the tip of his cock. "Molly…" He croaked.

She ignored him and enclosed her hot little mouth over his length again, sucking harder this time. He moaned loudly and pushed more of himself inside of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She gagged and coughed a little, pulling away.

He knelt in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "As much as I would love to have that pleasure, I want to be inside of you when I cum. Now, lay back love."

She obeyed, scooting herself back up the mattress to the middle of the bed. She watched him as he removed the rest of his clothing. It was when he was completely naked in front of her that she seemed to notice the length and girth of his cock.

Her eyes widened as he climbed on top of her, his body covering hers. He rested his weight on his elbows and he leaned down to kiss her. She could taste herself on him and decided it wasn't unpleasant.

She could feel his erection bouncing over her slit. She swallowed hard again and looked at him. "You're going to put that inside of me?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

He smiled, kissing her forehead, nose, and then lips. "Yes, Molly. I'm going to put…" He kissed her nose, "every…" He kissed her cheek, "single…" he kissed her other cheek, "inch…"he kissed her lips, "inside of you…" He finished crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Okay guys, show me some love with this chapter if you enjoyed it. Writing smut is not really something that I feel comfortable with, I never know if it's good or believable. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rating: **An even bigger M….more sexy times….**

**Thank you all so very much for your reviews, follows, favorites, and PM's of support. I don't know why I get so nervous about writing smut, but I do. And you guys are so wonderful and I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE of you! I have said this in another one of my fics, but I have written fan fiction for years under different pen names and in different genres...Sherlcok fan fiction people are the MOST supportive people that I have ever had the privilage of writing for!**

* * *

Sherlock could see the anxiety in Molly's eyes as plainly as he could see her desire. His goal was to comfort her and ease her nervousness.

"I will be gentle Molly. At any point, should you wish me to stop, just say so and I will." He said kissing her the tip of her nose then her lips.

He ground himself into her, trying to relieve the pressure in his cock that had become almost unbearable painful. Molly groaned in response, wriggling underneath him. He clenched his teeth to control his breathing.

"Molly, don't do that." He said darkly, the blackness of desire back in his eyes. "You have no idea what you do to me...how badly I want you. My cock is aching to be inside of you." He leaned down and nipped at her bottom lip playfully, before grinding his hips into her again, pressing her deeper into the mattress. He was rewarded with the scent of her. Her body was responding to him in spite of her anxiousness.

Pressing the tip of his cock gently into her opening, he watched the wonder come over her face at the new experience. The head of his cock teased her opening. "Are you ready for me Molly?" He asked huskily, pressing himself against her again and sucking the skin of her neck.

"Oh yes...please...Sherlock. I need..." She paused, ashamed of her own desire.

Sherlock looked into her eyes. "What Molly? What do you need?"

She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

"Molly look at me." He commanded gently.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the look on his face. It was primal and possessive.

"Tell me what you need." The words came out in a growl.

"I need you...Sherlock...I need you so badly." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her with urgency and passion. He pushed his cock into her tight heat once again and groaned into her mouth as her vaginal muscle clung to his cock. He pushed further into her until he felt her barrier and then pulled back out, gyrating his hips against her so that his cock slid across her wet folds.

He never broke this kiss, his tongue swirled around hers seeking dominance. She moaned into his mouth, arching her body up to meet his. One of his hands snaked its way down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. He pushed passed her slick folds to find the hardened nub. She shrieked into his mouth when he pinched it hard.

His hand was coated in more wet heat as it spurted from her throbbing center. Sherlock grasped his own length and pushed it in between her folds. He pushed inside of her again with such gentleness, Molly could see the tremendous amount of control he was exerting.

He pressed a little deeper inside of her before pulling out again only to push back inside of her even deeper. She was undulating underneath him, her hips arching up to meet his, but he would go no faster despite the tight coiling she felt within the pit of her stomach. She thought she would scream if he didn't hurry up and make her his.

Sherlock smiled knowingly. "Patience Molly, I don't want to hurt you."

In and out...In and out...In and out...he moved, but barely breached her with the tip of his thick, long cock. Molly was so aroused for him, she felt tears filling her eyes from the desire and need building within her.

Sherlock pulled back once more and pushed father into her, stopping once again when he felt her barrier. He latched onto her neck, sucking her skin, biting and marking. With one hard thrust, he pushed past her barrier. She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Sherlock stilled, letting her body accommodate his intrusion. His mouth moved from her neck to her lips and he kissed her deeply, tenderly. "Are you alright Molly?"

She shook her head, but her eyes were tightly shut, her little face scrunched in discomfort.

"Look at me Molly, please."

The gentleness in his voice tore at her heart. Slowly she opened her eyes and a few tears slid out of the corners of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Yes…I…didn't know it was going to...hurt like that…" She said softly, clearly mortified at her lack of knowledge.

Sherlock stared at her a few moments, not knowing what to say. Before he could say anything Molly continued. "And you are so wonderful and gentle…and I just…I just feel…so many things…" Molly managed through her tears.

Sherlock was both surprised and relieved to see a bright smile light her face through her tears. He didn't think his heart would survive if she regretted what was happening between them.

"Thank you Sherlock, for being so patient with me…"

"Sweet little Molly, "Sherlock rested his forehead gently against hers. "You obviously have no comprehension of the gift that you are giving me."

He kissed her again, his tongue sweeping past her lips and sliding into her soft mouth. Their tongues wrapped around the other, breathing in the other's oxygen. Sherlock slowly pulled back, his open mouth hovering just above hers.

"Hold onto me Molly." He instructed gently before crushing his lips against hers. Molly's small hands clutched at his biceps. Sherlock moved slowly, allowing her to stretch and accommodate his girth. His thrusts were slow and deep, pushing as far into her as he could. He moved slowly, gently taking his time enjoying the velvet feel of her around him.

In and out...in and out...in and out...she was so tight, so unbelievably tight. He could feel her muscles clenching around his cock.

He kissed her, caressed her, and touched her with a tenderness that almost made her weep.

Sherlock watched in amazement at her facial expressions. He couldn't get enough of the soft moans and sighs she made as he moved within her. Molly's hands were pressed flat against his chest and she began to caress his skin. Chill bumps moved up and down his spine from her soft touches. She moaned and sighed his name softly.

Sherlock kissed her deeply "Say it again, Molly. Say my name."

"Sherlock…" She moaned.

He began to tease her, pumping her with two shallow pumps, she clutched at him trying to pull him deeper within her. He smirked before pressing fully inside of her. Her body arched in repose to him. She came with a soft cry as he continued to move within her.

Sherlock returned his attention to her neck to bite and mark the skin. "Mine..." He groaned into her neck. "Say it Molly...only mine...forever mine..."

"Oh...god...Sher...yes...yours...only yours..." She gasped out as her body trembled and convulsed under the wave of another orgasm. She cried out, clutching him to her.

He could feel his own orgasm beginning to build as his cock began thicken to unnatural proportions, his thrusts became shorter and he did not pull out of her. He stayed inside of her, feeling the knot grow and her tight channel stretching around him.

Molly's brow grimaced from the discomfort and her nails dug sharply into the skin of his shoulders.

"Try to relax around me Molly, I can feel the tension in your body. It will only make it more uncomfortable for you, love."

Molly closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, forcing her body to relax more with each breath she released. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He responded by kissing her deeply, relishing the feel of her around him. Pressing his forehead to hers, he sighed his contentment.

Molly's hand left his shoulders and moved to cup his face. She loved the feeling of him was within her even though he no longer moved. This was the most intimate thing she had ever experienced. It was their shared, private moment. It was the most beautiful thing she could imagine, having him inside of her as he was, not being able to pull out of her, they were joined as if they were meant to be to be like this for always, as if they had become one.

Molly smiled playfully at him and bit her lip before she squeezed her muscles as tightly as she could around him.

He groaned deeply, his head rolling down to her chest. "What a little tease you are, Molly." He desperately wanted to move within her, but he couldn't. He had to wait till the knot diminished. "I will have to punish you for that later, my love."

She smiled seductively. "I certainly do hope so Sherlock."

"What a wanton I have created." He laughed kissing her again. The spent the next several moments enjoying the quiet tenderness and intimacy they were sharing, their bodies and fingers entwined.

Sherlock pressed his body into her as the first spurt of his cum filled her womb. He grunted and began to rock within her. Another spurt of his hot cum coated her insides. He began kissing her again, slowly, his tongue lazily twirled around her. He moaned into her mouth, pressing her into the mattress with all of his weight as the final explosion of his cum poured out into her waiting womb.

He didn't break the kiss as the knot slowly began to dissipate. He collapsed on top of her and though he was heavy, she relished how it felt being crushed underneath him. After a few moments, he caught his breath and rolled to her side, taking her with him.

She lay against his chest, listening to his heart beat as it slowed. The soft beat of it began to lull her to sleep. Soon she was sleeping deeply, wrapped in his arms.

Sherlock watched her sleep. He entwined his fingers with hers, taking note of how much smaller and softer her hands were than his. Everything about her was uniquely feminine and he just couldn't get enough of her. What pleasure it gave him to simply lie here and hold her, watching her sleep.

Sherlock had bedded many omegas and a few betas since reaching maturity, but he had never experienced the closeness with any of them as he did with Molly.

The small woman stirred feelings inside of him that no other woman had even come close to before. Up until now, it had been simply a need of biology…a need to fuck and nothing else. As he looked at the small woman in his arms, he felt a ferocious need to protect her. He wanted her to feel safe and to make her happy. He wanted to take care of her and share his life with her, treat her as an equal and call her his companion.

Sherlock felt his eyelids become heavy with a need for sleep. He snuggled closer to Molly, tightening his arms around her and burying his face against the nape of her neck. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him away.

Molly awoke to the feel of his fingertips brushing up and down her arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring down at her smiling. She felt her face flush and she turned her head against the pillow, thinking she must look dreadful after the night she had.

He laughed softly. "Molly, why do you turn your face from me?"

"I know I look hideous." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

He laughed again, gently taking her face in his hand and turning her to look at him. "No Molly, you are beautiful...truly beautiful. You are my Molly...my little pathologist."

She flushed again at his terms of endearment.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked pulling her into his arms.

She sighed against his chest. "Yes, but I am still a little sleepy.

"That's a pity." Sherlock said. "We have a busy day ahead of us. I had hoped you would be more rested. You will certainly need it."

Molly pulled away enough to look at him. Her brow creased in question.

"Where are we going Sherlock?"

"We aren't going anywhere today Molly." His voice had dropped another octave.

She barely had time to register what was happening when she found herself underneath him again, his body grinding into hers and her wrists trapped by his hands on either side of her head. "I spent the last night and early morning hours making love to you." His mouth hovered over hers. "Now, I'm going to spend the next several hours fucking you."

* * *

**Review please...I'm a review junkie...and you guys say the nicest things...love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rating: M so much sexy times!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Molly stared up at her captor, wetting her lips with her tongue, she attempted to grind her body into his, but he pulled back slightly, still holding her wrists on either side of her head. He grinned wickedly. "I don't think so my love, remember I promised you that I would punish you for your teasing. I will be the one in control here Molly, not you." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "And you my sweet are at my mercy."

He was rewarded with an all consuming smell of her musky scent as her body immediately responded to his words. She was rubbing her legs together underneath him in anticipation, squeezing them to alleviate the pressure in her swollen clit. He took her mouth in his, kissing her deeply before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Are you wet for me little Molly? Do you ache for me?" He whispered huskily against her lips. "Do you want me to fuck you"?

"Oh yes, please Sherlock." She said taking his lips with hers. She squirmed underneath him, her wetness coating her inner thighs.

He inhaled the air deeply. "God Molly, my mouth is watering for you. I want to devour you…consume you…make you scream my name."

"Oh yes Sherlock, I want you too. Take me, make me yours…" She groaned, lifting her hips and pushing into him.

Sherlock flipped Molly onto her tummy and grabbed a pillow. "Lift up Molly." He said. She obeyed and he pushed the pillow underneath her, lifting her pert little bottom up for his hungry eyes. He let his hungry eyes roam over her body before running his fingertips over the crevice of her bottom. Prying her cheeks apart, Molly gasped when Sherlock's tongue licked a trail from her asshole to her vagina. His tongue returned to the tight puckered hole and Molly tried to squirm away from him. He grasped her hips and held her in place. "Relax Molly, trust me."

He ran his tongue from her tight hole to her wet core once again this time dipping his tongue into her heat. She gasped again and pushed back against his tongue. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her back down. "Don't move Molly. Stay exactly where you are. "He said huskily.

He licked a trail from her hot core back to her puckered hole. He spread her legs further apart in order to make himself more comfortable. Slowly, he pushed two fingers inside of her wet heat. She groaned and pushed back against his hand. She was rewarded with a sharp sting to her bottom as Sherlock slapped her ass.

"I told you not to move Molly. You are mine to enjoy and I will do so at my own leisure, do you understand?" He asked.

She was so stunned by the slap that she did not answer right away. She squeaked when his hand came down hard on her other cheek, causing even more pooling from her aching center. "Answer me love. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sherlock…" She said and bit her lips to keep from moaning when his fingers began to pump her slowly, torturously.

Sherlock pressed his fingers as deep into her as he could, dragging his fingers against her walls as he pulled back out. He continued pumping her slowly, pressing his fingers against her insides. Molly squeezed against his fingers and groaned. She was beginning to wonder if he was purposely pressing against her walls in every spot except for her sweet spot. He knew exactly where it was, after all he was Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock, please…" She whined.

"Please what?" he asked, his fingers moving lazily within her. He pressed his fingers against her again, so very close to the spot. She could feel the tiniest tremors began to ripple through her. If only he would move his hand to the left. She attempted to make him by shifting her hips. She gasped when he slapped her bottom again, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to sting.

"My pace Molly…" He said smugly.

She gritted her teeth. "You're doing this on purpose Sherlock Holmes."

He laughed. "Why yes Dr. Hooper, I am." He continued to pump her and press inside of her in every spot except the spot she most wanted. If she moved, he slapped her upturned bottom. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning when smacked her. She would never allow him the satisfaction of knowing how it turned her on. He didn't need to hear her moan to know how turned on she was, he could smell it. Her scent became stronger and stronger as she became wetter and wetter. His fingers were coated with her glistening juices.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Her core ached to be touched. Her whole body was throbbing and trembling for his touch. "Sherlock, please."

"Hmm?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Sherlock!" She shrieked, attempting to buck him off her.

He laughed and pressed her body against the mattress, holding her in place with his body. She wiggled underneath him, trying to turn over onto her back to gain some leverage from his taunting, but he was having none of it. He was too heavy and too strong. His giggling was also beginning to make her angry.

"Sherlock Holmes if you do not stop your teasing and fuck me right this minute, I will never let you touch me again." She snapped.

"Oh I highly doubt that my love." He said chuckling. "But never fear, I'm afraid my resolve to torment you has broken."

He entered her in one swift movement causing a deep groan to escape her lips. His set a vicious pace, slamming into her so hard he moved her body up the bed. He grasped her hips and pulled her back, holding her in place as he pounded into her. It didn't take Molly long for the first orgasm to rip its way through her body. She shrieked his name, clawing at the mattress as her whole body convulsed. His pace never slowed, pounding into her over and over.

Molly squealed when she was pulled up from the mattress, Sherlock holding her against him with one arm around her middle and the other around her legs. He was still rock hard inside of her as he pressed her body, the front of her into the wall and began his furious pace again. Molly rested her cheek against the cool wall as Sherlock fucked her thoroughly.

The second orgasm washed over her just as violently, her nails clawing at the wall and he body convulsing, her tight channel clenching around his thick cock as it drove her higher and higher. Over and over she cried his name as he slammed into her.

Molly was startled when Sherlock turned her body to face him and lifting her up, holding her against the wall with his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her again. His eyes were black with lust and desire. He didn't move, just held himself inside of her before crushing his lips against hers. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue and he deepened the kiss, stealing her very breath from her.

Molly squeezed herself around him hoping to move him. She felt him smile against her lips. He pulled from her lips and latched onto one of her nipples, kneaded the hard little bud with his lips and tongue. Still he refused to move, just kept her impaled against the wall with his thick cock.

"Sherlock…please…" She moaned.

His response was to move his attention to her other nipple, suckling and nipping the hardened bud. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He raised his gaze and looked at her grinning wickedly. He pulled back and grasped her wrists, slamming them against the wall on either side of her head.

His mouth latched onto her neck and sucked hard, biting, and marking her. She wiggled against him, her core aching for him to move. She felt the deep rumble of his laughter against her neck. "Is your pussy hungry love?" He asked.

She cried out as he slammed into her again, his body rocking her in rhythm against the wall. She cried out at each thrust. She was being consumed by him and loved every minute of it. Sherlock hit her sweet spot and focused his assault there. Molly cried out, begging, pleading, tears rolling down her cheeks from the intensity of her orgasm. Sherlock showed her no mercy and continued to slam into her, hitting her spot over and over until she was a quivering mess against him, her voice hoarse from her crying out.

"Sherlock…please…it's too much…oh God…it hurts…don't stop…please don't stop…"

His cock began to thicken, the knot forming at the base of his length and stretching to massive proportions inside of her. She winced but held him tighter with her legs around his hips. His movements became shorter and shorter until he could no longer move within her at all. He rested his forehead against his shoulder, his breathing labored from the exertion of thoroughly fucking Molly Hooper.

He groaned deeply as the first spurt of his hot cum coated her womb. He pressed against her, his mouth finding her neck and biting down as another spurt coated her insides. He moved his lips from her neck to her mouth and kissed her. She opened her mouth for him. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, lazily twirling his tongue around hers as the final spurt shot deep inside of her. He held her there, kissing her, as his knot prevented any of his cum to slide out of her body.

He pulled her away from the wall and moved her towards the bed. He held her against him with one arm while the other arm braced himself above her as he laid her onto the mattress. He pressed her body down onto the mattress, never breaking the kiss as he waited for the knot to dissipate. Slowly, his cock softened and he slid out of her. They continued to kiss tenderly, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together.

Sherlock rolled of her and lay on his back, catching his breath. She rolled onto her side and tucked herself against him. They lay there in silence, Molly tracing circles over his chest and belly with her fingertips.

Sherlock had just closed his eyes when he felt Molly's hand slid further down his body. He popped one eye open when he felt her cup his balls.

"Molly?" He asked

She turned her head to look up at his face. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that you want to do that? You do understand the consequences?" He asked.

She licked her lips. "Is that a threat?" She asked smiling.

"It is a promise and you are already going to be sore. Are you sure you wish to tempt fate?" he asked, both eyes now wide and staring at her.

Molly's hand grasped his length and she gently squeezed. She smiled when he groaned.

"Molly…" he warned.

"Sherlock, can you come without knotting?" Molly asked.

He titled his head and looked at her questioning. "Yes, why?"

She grinned and moved to straddle him. She ran her finger tips over his chest causing goose bumps to appear on his skin. She bit her lip and stared intently into his face before leaning down to press her lips against his. She squirmed against his chest, coating his skin with her wetness. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered hotly. "I want you to fuck my mouth Sherlock. I want to taste you, swallow you completely."

His eyes snapped open wide and his member began to twitch in response to her words. She slid of him and from the bed to look down at him. She smiled when she saw his cock begin to thicken and lengthen. He watched her with curious eyes. She held her hand out to him and he took it. He let her pull him into a sitting position.

Molly moved closer to him, pressing herself between his legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and used his body to slide down onto the floor onto her knees in front of him. She dragged her nails down his chest, down his stomach, and down to his thighs resting her small hands there.

She looked up at him and smiled before she grasped his cock with her hand. She leaned into him and took him in her mouth, enclosing his length with her lips. She pulled back, running her tongue along the underside of his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation, letting his head roll back.

She twirled her tongue around the tip before encasing him in her mouth again. She felt his hands find their way to her hair as he began to guide her head as she sucked him. At first, his movements were gentle and slow, but soon, he was thrusting deep into her mouth. She moaned and hummed against his cock, sucking and licking as he pumped her mouth. Molly clung to his thighs as he thrust repeatedly into her hot mouth.

She pulled back once and his cock bounced free from her mouth with a pop. He looked down at her with heavy lidded eyes filled with lust. She gripped his cock in her hands, leaning into him to suck and kiss his balls as she stroked him. His fingers dug into her scalp. "Please…" He croaked.

She stared up at him. "I'm sorry what was that?" She said smiling wickedly.

He groaned. "You little tease!"

She laughed and took him in her mouth again. He tried to make her speed her movements, but when he would thrust too deeply or too fast, she would pull back.

"Molly…god…please…" He pleaded.

"What Sherlock?" She asked, holding his cock while she licked the shaft and sucked at the tip teasingly.

"I need to cum…please…" He begged.

"Do you?" She asked sucking just the tip into her mouth.

"Molly…" He warned. "If you don't stop teas…god Molly…so good…I might have to…oooooohhhh god…put you over my knee"

"Maybe I want you too." She said grinning widely as she held his thick cock in her small hands. He stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open from shock before he smiled at her dangerously.

"Oh Molly, be careful what you wish for." He said.

"I wouldn't threaten Mr. Holmes, after all, I am the one in control here am I not?" She asked sucking the tip into her mouth again. He attempted to thrust into her mouth and she pulled back.

"Beg Sherlock."

He frowned. "I have already said please…"

Molly ran her tongue along the underside of his cock again, nipping gently with her teeth as she pulled and played with his balls. "I can do this all day Sherlock, how about you?"

She enveloped him in her hot mouth again. He moaned deeply, his fingers pulling her hair at the roots. She dragged her nails over his thighs as she sucked him. He tried to pump himself into her mouth and she released him.

"Beg me Sherlock." She said licking her lips.

"Please Molly…" He said pitifully.

She took him in her mouth again and sucked hard. He groaned in response.

"Please what Sherlock?" She asked as she released him.

"Please let me cum Molly…please…"

She smiled and enveloped him again. This time she didn't pull away as he thrust himself into her mouth. She moved her head in rhythm with his thrusting, one hand cupping his heavy sac while her other hand moved with her mouth over his long cock.

Sherlock's orgasm tore through him, the first spurt of his cum she let pool into her mouth before swallowing him. The second spurt followed shortly as he drove into her mouth again and she swallowed him greedily. He cried out, his hands digging painfully in her hair when the third and final spurt exploded from his cock and into her waiting mouth. She took her time this time, holding him in her mouth as he pumped her a few more lazy times, his cock softening. She held his cum in her mouth a few moments memorizing his taste. Slowly she swallowed him, still holding his soft member in her mouth, sliding her tongue around him once more before pulling back and allowing his cock to slid free. She gripped it gently with her hand and placed a small kiss on the head.

He laughed softly and helped her to stand, pressing his lips to her. He didn't care that he could taste himself on her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth swirling it around hers. He turned her in his arms gripping her body with his arm around her back and slowly lowering them both to the mattress. He covered her body with his and continued to kiss her gently.

He rolled of her and pulled her against him, spooning her with his body. She drew her legs in towards her and gasped softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes, just sore…deliciously so. I'm not sure that I will be able to put my legs together tomorrow, much less walk." She said.

He chuckled softly, the deepness of his voice vibrating through the room and through her. "That was my plan."

"You wicked man." Molly said teasingly.

Sherlock placed a kiss on her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him, tightening his arm around her. "Sleep Molly, we have a big day tomorrow."

Molly turned her head to look at him. "You mean you aren't done with me yet?"

He laughed. "Nowhere near done my sweet. There are still many things that I want to do to you." He kissed the top of her head. "Should I be offended? Are you in a hurry to be away from me?"

"Never Sherlock. "I never want to be away from you. I want to be with you always." Molly said looking at him with so much love in her eyes it nearly took his breath away.

"That is good Molly because I do not intend to ever let you go." He said entwining his fingers with hers. "Now sleep."

Molly closed her eyes and lay curled against his side as he ran his fingers through. He watched her sleep, watching the slow rise of her chest as she slept. He did not think it was possible that he could love something so much. It was almost frightening to feel this much love for this small woman in his arms. He always knew, even before he realized that she was an Omega that he loved her. He had waited so long for this moment. He had waited for the right moment and it had finally come. Tomorrow he would ask her to bond with him.

* * *

**Leave a review please! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** So there isn't much sexy time in this chapter. It is mostly Sherlock and Molly clearing the air about a lot of things before the bonding. **I appreciate the reviews, follows**, **favorites, and the folks who are still reading this. You guys are awesome.** Hope this chapter isn't a disappointment due to its lack of sexy times, lol!

* * *

Sherlock watched Molly sleep pondering the best way to approach the bonding with her. He was certain, due to her limited knowledge about her heat cycle and the knotting that she probably had no idea what the actual bonding would entail. He felt certain that it would frighten her as much as it would excite her.

He was also unsure as to whether she would even want to bond with him. Throughout the past several years, he had been certain that she held some sort of affection for him. In fact he was sure that she was in love with him, but had tried very hard to hide it from him. If he were honest with himself, which was difficult for him at this moment as he had been cruel to her in the past, he had spent quite a bit of time cutting her to pieces with hateful words and tearing her down, especially when she would look at him with such love in her eyes. He was terrified of how she felt for him, terrified that if he responded, she would see him for who he truly was and stop loving him and he did not think he would survive that.

But now, things were different for him and had been for quite some time, even before he had discovered that she was an Omega. After she had helped him to fake his own death and she had kept his secret for so long as he travelled throughout Europe and America taking Moriarty's network apart, piece by piece, he knew that she would never turn her back on him. Her love for him was as deep as his was for her. Now all he would have to do is to convince her that he loved her. He had loved her for a long time now, but his past actions showed the exact opposite. He knew she would think it was only because of her heat cycle that he wanted her. It simply wasn't true. She had always been HIS pathologist and he had for some time now intended to make her his, beta or omega, he couldn't care less.

He remembered the look on her face when he had discovered that she was an omega and how she had run from him, the distress plainly evident on her face. He didn't understand it and had not taken the time to question her about it, enjoying her body too much the past 2 days to investigate the reasons behind it.

He contemplated how he would bring it up to her and what he would have to say to prove his devotion. After that came another difficult part. How would she react to being bitten and being marked? Would it scare her? Would she find it boorish? Would she understand the reasoning behind it? He sighed deeply, he would just have to make her understand.

He was also concerned how she would react to the knotting during the bonding. If she was uncomfortable with the size of the knot during their recent love making, he could only imagine how she would feel during the boding. As opposed to him thickening to twice the normal size as it did during sex, during the bonding itself, it would thicken three to four times his normal size.

He hadn't even known about that particular part of the bonding himself until Lestrade had told him about his bonding with his wife. Lestrade and his wife had waited until their wedding night to bond and she had gone to her wedding bed a virgin. It had been most unpleasant for his wife and quite painful, but in the end, she had never been happier to share that experience with her husband. At least Molly was no longer a virgin and had experienced knotting.

Molly stirred in her sleep, bringing Sherlock out of his contemplation. He looked down at her and smiled as she stretched and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Sherlock said.

"Good morning." She said smiling brightly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, very well and you?" She asked.

"I've been awake for awhile now, thinking about us." He said.

Molly frowned. "Oh…I see."

Sherlock's brow creased. "Molly?"

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and smiled sadly. "Well most of the time, when someone starts out a conversation with that particular sentence, it usually doesn't end well."

It was Sherlock's time to frown. He was surprised at what little regard she believed he held for her, even after all that they had shared over the past two days. He had wanted to approach this delicately, but decided being blunt might be more appropriate since she already seemed to be under the impression that he would toss her aside after her cycle ended.

"Molly, love, look at me." He said as he gently took hold of her chin and turned her face towards him. "I have something that I want to ask you and I hope that you will find me sincere and make me a very happy man."

Molly swallowed hard, but said nothing.

"Molly, I want you to bond with me." He said taking her small hands in his. "I want you to be my life mate."

If Sherlock had not of been so bothered by the fact that she thought he would no longer want her, he would find her expression comical as her eyes had widened to saucer size and her face had paled considerably.

"What?" She asked barely above a whisper. "You want to…bond with me?"

Sherlock squeezed her hands. "Yes Molly. I love you and want to make you mine for always."

Molly turned away. Sherlock swallowed hard, the bile rising in his throat at the thought of her turning him down.

"But you've never shown any real interest in me before…and I'm in heat and…" Her voice cracked with emotion and she stopped speaking, unable to speak further without crying. She had dreamed so long of him saying these words to her, but had accepted that it would never happen. And now, because of his hormones, he was saying them to her and probably even meant it at this moment, which made it hurt even more. Because she knew that once her cycle was over, all she would have left of him is the memory of these two days.

Sherlock grabbed her wrists in his hands. "Stop it Molly! Stop it right now. I know exactly what you are saying to yourself and you are wrong. This has nothing to do with your heat cycle." He squeezed her wrists. "Molly, look at me."

She turned her head slowly and looked at him, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sherlock please…can't we just enjoy these last moments together and…"

"And what?" He snapped. "Pretend like it never happened? Or pretend like everything is still the same? It's not the same. Everything is different now and it has been different between us for a long time. I know you love me Molly and I love you, only I was too much of a coward to say so."

Molly shook her head. "But it's only because I'm an…"

"I don't give a damn about your genetics. I could care less if you are a beta or omega! I love you and I want you! I want you to bond with me because I want to spend my life with you. I want you to be my companion, my lover, my best friend…I want you to be mine for always."

"I'm so afraid that you won't feel this way once my cycle is over." She said, tears continuing to stream down her face.

"I know that it is hard for you to believe me, to trust my feelings for you. I have been cruel and hateful to you many times. And I am so sorry Molly. I…I don't know why that I behave that way. I don't know why I hurt those I love the most. I don't know why I hurt you and John and Mrs. Hudson… and I'm sure that I'll always be a right dick, but that doesn't change anything. I love you and I want you, please say you'll have me." Sherlock took her face in his hands, wiping the tears that fell with his thumbs. "Bond with me Molly."

She placed her hands over his and looked at him intently. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and the desperation on his face for her to believe him. She smiled and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Alright Sherlock. If you really mean what you are saying, if you truly want me for always, then yes, I'll bond with you." She said her tears of pain now turning to tears of happiness.

A huge smile of joy and relief broke over his handsome face. He grabbed Molly in his rams and hugged her to him.

"I do mean it and I do want you, for always. Thank you for trusting me, for giving me the chance even though I don't deserve it." He said, struggling to hold his own emotions at bay.

He pushed her away from him, still holding her under her arms to look at her before pulling her back in for a kiss. He kissed her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, everywhere he could reach. He jerked her back against him crushing her to him. As he held her, he thought this was as good of time as any to talk about the bonding.

"Molly, do you understand what happens in a bonding?"

She pulled back slightly in order to look into his face. "More knotting?" She asked.

He smiled. "Well, yes, but that's not all that happens. I'll need to mark you love."

Molly looked at him, her face blank for a moment before comprehension crossed her features. "You're going to bite me? She asked, swallowing hard.

"It is a part of the bonding Molly. It will only hurt a few moments and then the pain will subside. It will scar over. All alphas bite their omegas, it is a sign that the omega has a mate."

"Is it a sign of ownership?" She asked.

"No Molly, of course not, not in the sense you are thinking." He said gently. "I actually think it is more for the alphas benefit than the omegas. It is a daily visual reminder for the alpha of what belongs to him, but it is meant in loving way. It certainly is not a brand Molly. Yes you will be mine, but I will yours as well. The mark will show others that you are mine and to not touch you, that you have someone that loves and protects you. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes I think so. It's just so…confusing. I wish my mother were still alive. She was an Omega."

"And your father an Alpha." Sherlock said.

She nodded. "She died when I was 13. And they both thought I was a beta because…well…I never had a heat cycle until I was nearly 18. The doctor believed it because I was underweight for my age…I played sports."

"Your menstruation started late as well?" he asked causing Molly to blush.

"Yes. So when I had my first cycle, it scared me. I didn't know what was happening to me and neither did my father because he believed me to be a beta." Molly said looking anywhere but at Sherlock.

"Why didn't he help you? I mean, why didn't he explain what was happening to you, once he found out?" Sherlock asked.

Molly shrugged. "I suppose it made him uncomfortable. He always had a hard time talking with me about certain things. He never gave me "the talk" because he didn't know if I'd even ever want too with someone." Molly laughed softly. "He just…he was just like any man of his age…completely clueless with his teenage daughter. And the doctor didn't help. I was horrified by what he said."

"Molly, I get the impression that you were and are ashamed to be an Omega. When you went into heat at the morgue…you seemed so distressed."

"Well I was. I just…I had tried to hide it for so long. I always felt like something was wrong with me, like it was wrong to be an Omega. I know that's not true, but I guess I always felt that way." Molly said softly.

"Due to your father's unwillingness to speak with you about it and the doctor's cold and clinical explanation?" He asked. "Unfortunately your father's discomfort caused you to see being an Omega as something that should be hidden away."

Molly nodded, clearly uncomfortable now by the conversation.

"But Molly, did your father want to hide your mother away?" Sherlock asked gently.

She seemed startled by the question. "No of course not. He loved her so very much. She was his world, she meant everything to him."

"And yet she was an Omega. He wasn't ashamed of her so why should he be ashamed of you? Why should he think you being like your mother was dirty or disgusting?" He asked. "Don't you see Molly? There is nothing for you to be ashamed of and there is certainly nothing wrong with you. Your father loved your mother as I'm sure he loves you. He just didn't know what to say to you."

Molly looked at him intently. "I never thought of it like that. He loved my mother, he would never be ashamed of what she was."

"And I'm sure he was not ashamed of you and is not ashamed of you. Being an Omega is a beautiful thing Molly. You were made for an alpha…you were made for me as I was made for you. We fit perfectly together." Sherlock said stroking her cheek.

"You believe that I was made for you?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you were made for me. You were always meant for me, even when I was too blind to see it." He said. "And I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever. I love you."

Molly sniffed, trying to control her tears. "I love you too Sherlock. I've always loved you…it's always been you."

Molly rested her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. It also made it easier to ask the next question, not having to look him in the eyes. "Will the knotting hurt? I remember when my father took me to the hospital when he thought I was…sick. The doctor sent a nurse in and she told me a little about the bonding…that the knot is much larger during the bonding."

"It is larger during the bonding. It is also when I will mark you. It will be…uncomfortable for you, but it will not last long."

Molly chewed her lips. "Can we be together without the bonding?"

Sherlock shook his head. "My body will instinctually know that you are the one that I love and have committed my life too. It will happen naturally and I won't be able to fight of the urge to mark you."

She looked up at him and nodded. "I am afraid, but I love you and want to be with you always."

He kissed her deeply and tenderly. "I will do what I can to help you not be afraid Molly. I am ready to commit myself to you. Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes Sherlock. I am ready." Molly said as Sherlock pressed her gently back into the mattress.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Are you sure Molly, I don't want any regrets." Sherlock said softly.

"I have no regrets Sherlock. I love you. I have always loved you and I want to bond with you."

Sherlock entered her slowly, tenderly placing a lingering kiss on her lips. He took his time pushing himself deep inside of her and pulling back only to push back in at a teasingly and deliciously slow pace.

_In and out…_

_In and out…_

_In and out…_

He busied himself placing soft butterfly kisses on every inch of her that he could reach. He licked his lips before enclosing her nipple in his mouth suckling gently. His lips moved back and forth between each little rosy bud, giving them both equal attentions.

She arched into him, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, and her lips parted, sighing her pleasure. He licked and nipped at her collar bone before resting his lips over the small patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. Molly moaned deeply and huskily, completely oblivious to anything else besides Sherlock and what he was doing to her and how he was making her feel.

Sherlock licked at the skin and began to suck hard enough to leave a bruise. She gasped at one particularly deep thrust and her body clenched, her vaginal muscles convulsing around his cock. He decided that in her bliss, it would be the most appropriate time to mark her. Perhaps some of her current pleasure would negate some of the sting that was soon to follow.

"I love you Molly." He whispered before sinking his teeth in.

Molly's eyes snapped open and she cried out, clutching at his shoulders trying to pry him from her tender flesh. Her body was still experiencing her orgasm as she shuddered underneath him. But the pain of the marking was beginning to overshadow the exquisiteness of her pleasure. The area of soft flesh felt aflame with an intense burning.

Sherlock replaced his teeth with tender kisses to the abused skin. He raised his head and gentle kissed her eyelids. "I am sorry Molly. The burning will pass soon."

He continued to move within her, massaging the injured skin with his tongue and lips. The first marking was done and now the urge to bond with her was all consuming. He had to struggle very hard to be gentle with her because gentle was the very last thing he was feeling inside. His body was on fire with his desire and hunger for her. His body tingled with the ache of marking her over and over as his for life.

His need for her was overwhelming and almost suffocating and yet his spirit soared at the knowledge that she reciprocated his need and want. She desired him as much as he did her and was willing to endure the brief discomfort and pain of becoming his life mate. And it was all because she loved him.

He stared down at her as she stared up at him, her eyes glistening with moisture from the pain of his marking. But beyond the pain was something more. Her eyes shone brightly with the love and trust that she held for him even in the midst of her tears. Sherlock found his throat becoming tight from the emotion of it all. She was completely open to him, allowing him to see everything within her. Her unblemished soul, her unfathomable inner beauty.

The old echo of emptiness that he had once felt for so long simply faded away within the warmth of her eyes and her body. It did not take long for him to comprehend that she was doing much more than merely allowing him her body or bonding with him. She was saving him from a life of loneliness, emptiness, and despair.

His soul and her soul moved in perfect harmony, they fit together in every possible way as if they were formed by the very hand of the heavens. As if they were created, one solely for the other. Their spirits had touched and entwined together just as their bodies had in their days of shared passion.

"Oh God Molly how I adore you." He whispered huskily kissing her lips while continue to move within her tenderly. "I love you…love you so much."

Molly's small hands cupped his face and she smiled through her tears, gazing at him with such openness and gentleness that it nearly made him weep. What had he done to deserve her? What could he have possibly done to be given such a gift, the gift that was Molly Hooper? This small delicate creature that sighed and cooed so softly beneath him, clutching him to her as if she were afraid that he would disappear if she let him go.

Sherlock could feel his biology responding and acknowledging what his heart and soul knew to be true. He could feel himself began to thicken and lengthen within her.

Tears sprang to her eyes as the knot continued to grow. Sherlock moved until the thickness of the knot stilled him. He kissed her, caressed her skin, spoke words of comfort to her as he thickened even more. Molly's brow creased from the discomfort and she held onto his forearms, her nails digging into his skin.

"I love you Molly." He told her before kissing her.

"I know you do Sherlock and I would do this a thousand times if it meant forever with you." She said through a choked sob, her hands relaxing on his arms.

"I am so sorry that this pains you so." Sherlock whispered, his own voice breaking with emotion.

"I'm not crying because it hurts Sherlock." She said reaching up and stroking his cheek. "I'm crying because I can't believe that this is happening. I have loved you for so long and I never dreamed that you would or even could want me."

"I would be a fool to not want you Molly." He said smiling, kissing her nose. "I finally feel as if I am home my love, do you know what that means to me? It is everything Molly, you are everything. You are my world. The sun rises and sets with you. You hold my very life in your dainty little hand." He said laughing softly, his own tears filing his eyes.

He kissed her then, his tongue pushing past her lips and circling her own tongue. His kiss was forceful. It was the first aggressive move that he had made during their bonding and Molly responded in kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against hers. Her own tongue battled his for dominance, but in the end, with the stealing of her very breath, he was the victor. He pulled away to allow her to gasp for breath before crushing his lips to hers again.

The first explosion of his hot cum coated her womb and was followed quickly by a second. He kissed her hungrily, his hips thrusting barely as that was all the knotting would allow. A third and forth explosion of his scorching essence spilled into her womb and she wrapped her legs around him, holding him to her as he filled her.

His movements became more pronounced as the knot began to dissipate, but he remained hot and hard within her. Sherlock pushed himself up onto on elbow and reached down with his other hand to pull her right leg up and place it over his shoulder. He gave her a devilish grin before slamming into her.

She cried out, arching into him. "Ooohhhh goooodddddddddd…."

He pumped furiously within her, knocking her breath from her lungs with each thrust. She grabbed at his shoulders, clawing at the skin. Her head and eyes rolled back as a viscous orgasm tore through her body, the intense coiling in her belly making her toes curl.

Her cries echoed of the walls within the room, stirring his lust and hunger to even higher proportions. The biology of the bonding took over.

"Mine…" He growled as he sank his teeth into her upper right breast and she cried out in a flurry of half pain and half pleasure.

The intensity of their emotions coupled with his primal claiming was enough to overcome the stinging pain of this second marking. She could feel the tremors beginning to stir within her body again. She shuddered and spasmed beneath him as an even more powerful orgasm ripped through her with such force that she screamed his name over and over as her tight muscles milked his cock.

Sherlock was undone by her hoarse cries for him and he followed after her, crying out and filling her womb once again. He pumped several more times before spilling himself completely within her and collapsing on top of her.

He lay against her trying to catch his breath before propping himself up on an elbow and nursing the small wound to her breast with his tongue.

She giggled softly and he looked at her, his eyebrow quirking. She shrugged and said, "It tickles."

He smiled and shook his head bringing his attention back to the wound he was nursing and continued to lick and kiss it gently.

"Don't forget my neck. That's the one that hurt the worst." She said.

He smiled. "As you wish my lady." He moved the attentions from her breast to her neck and just as tenderly, he kissed and licked the small wound. She giggled again as he nuzzled her neck leaving a trail of kisses from her tender flesh to her jaw line.

He moved to lie down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She lay in his arms facing him, her hand cupping his cheek, her other hand against his chest.

"Tell me that you love me Molly." He whispered.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes, more than anything in this world." She whispered back.

His arms tightened around her and he whispered. "Tell me that your mine."

"I am yours Sherlock, for as long as you want me." She promised him

"Then it's forever." He said laughing softly. "Because I'll never let you go Molly. You're mine for always. Mine to love, mine to protect, and mine to cherish."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"And mine to fuck." He added wryly which won in a sharp slap in the chest.

"Must you be so crude?" She teased.

He laughed again and pulled her flush against him, trapping her arms against his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head and rested his chin there allowing sleep to overtake him.

She listened to his breathing and the sound of his heart beat. She felt as if her own heart would burst from happiness. She never dreamed that she would be in the arms of the man that she held so dear and yet here she was. And he had told her that she belonged to him, that he would never let her go, and that she had always been the one that held his heart.

* * *

Molly splashed cold water on her face and tried to put some semblance of order to her hair. She smiled as she looked at the marking on her neck and above her breast. One scar was for the world to see that she was his, the other was just for the two of them. She could feel herself blush at the memory of the past few days and she squeezed her legs together, relishing how deliciously sore she was.

"You are even lovely with sex hair." Sherlock remarked coming into the bathroom to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

"I look hideous and you know it!" She snapped playfully.

"You are beautiful and couldn't look hideous if you tried. And if you argue with me about it, I might have to put you over my knee." He teased.

"What is your obsession with putting me over your knee?" She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"You have a lovely bottom and I am sure it would be even more lovely a dusty shade of pink." He turned her in his arms. "Shall we put it to the test?" He asked raising his eyebrows up and down hopefully.

"Maybe one day, if you're a really good boy." She said standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him. She attempted to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her as he pulled her back to kiss her. He reluctantly let her go and she walked back into the bedroom. He followed her and watched her as she sat down at the dresser to brush her hair.

He sat down on the edge of the ruined bed facing her. "Would you prefer a winter, fall, or spring wedding? Though John has informed me that fall is generally the preferred time a bride chooses."

Molly blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sherlock sighed. "Our wedding Molly, when would you like it to be?"

"Are we getting married?" Molly asked a little breathless.

Sherlock frowned "Well of course we are! Why are you being so difficult? I think I might put you over my knee after all."

Molly laughed, fresh tears filling her eyes as she jumped up from the dresser and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Sherlock, you stupid stupid man. I would marry you today if you wished it. I don't care where or when, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Slowly the frown turned into a knowing smirk and he kissed her deeply before scooping her up into his arms and once again, taking her to bed.

* * *

**There you go guys. I hope it was worth the wait. I tried to make in loving and tender as well as hot. It's complete now and I really hope you all liked this chapter and enjoyed this story. I was nervous about this chapter, so again, I do hope it was everything that you all hoped for.**

**Drop me a line if you liked it, it would mean a lot to me! Thanks all of you for reading, following, reviewing, and adding it to your favorites. It really does mean the world to me! Hugs to all of you!**

**I also incorporated a little Veela bonding into the story, just to change it up. If you notice, there was not bleeding when he bit her, only the burning. That was the Veela-ish part. I have read that when a Veela bites, there is very little blood if any, it's the saliva that burns the mate upon entering the blood stream, but only for a few seconds then the bite marks sort of scar over. I am just not a fan her bleeding even a little bit.**


End file.
